A Whole New Story
by Inuseiko
Summary: The original story with a few new twists. Dark OOC. Oh and Daisuke is so cute!
1. Default Chapter

_Summary- Daisuke Niwa is an ordinary middle school student with an extrordinary genetic "condition". Whenever he starts longing for the girl of his dreams, he transforms into the legendary Phantom Thief, Dark! The only way to lift the curse? To have his love returned, of course. But how can Daisuke win the heart of a girl he can't even romance? This is the original story, with a new twist. What if there was another thief? Let's say that she was the _

_new girl in school and Daisuke's old friend Kai. How would he deal with the truth. Would he tell her his secret and risk getting the girl caught up in his family's curse? OR would the young thief steal away his heart as well as his family's treasure?_

_NOTE: the first chapter of this story is cut directly from the book, except for a few minor alterations. I DON"T OWN D N ANGEL. If I did Dark would be my boytoy. ( Just joking.)_

_Dark: No I would not! I like Kai._

_Goddess: I created her and I can take her away._

_Dark: DON'T!_

_Chapter one_

_"flashback"_

_"Don't cry Kai. We'll be friends forever" Said 8-year old Daisuke Niwa. Kai Sumerigawa(also 8.) Stopped crying. "You really mean it?"She asked. He smiled. "Of course. Even if we are apart we can still be friends." He said. " We could call each other and send letters." Daisuke said eagerly. Kai smiled " I hope so"_

_"End flashback"_

_Daisuke sighed. That had been 6 years ago. Kai was currently living in the united states. Her father had been transferred to a new post. She sent him postcards and letters. They had exchanged pictures last week. He had sent a picture of him and his two friends, Takeshi and Masahiro. She had sent a picture of her and her friends Nina, Rikku, and Yuna. He had to admit that she looked really different. She actually looked...cute. It was hard for him to believe that he was saying that about his best friend. Speaking of Kai, he wondered what she was doing right now._


	2. At The Airport

Goddess: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I was busy. I have updated all of my stories. Please forgive me. To make amends here is the next chapter.Oh that reminds me. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story. 

BIG THANK YOU'S TO:

Thyomi and Pyro the dark angel for being the first to review my story.

Aruxia- I totally agree. I saw the whole series and he is a total perv.

Janice-Props for the compliment. I will try my hardest to do more.

Moomoogirl1- What up girl. I read your stories and you are doin' great. I'm gonna have to work hard to catch up to you.

I-dun-did-it- Thank you. I have a new computer and a lot offree time so I will be trying constantly to update.

brunettelite005- I know what happened to the first chapter. I cut it in half by accident and didn't realize it until you told me. So thank you very much!

Pure Plum- I am going to do my best to make it better with each chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel.

Chapter two

The phone rang. Kai tapped her foot impatiently. 'Come on Daisuke, answer the phone.'Kyna thought. She was just about to hang up when she heard a voice on the line. "Hello?" she heard someone say. Kyna smiled. '6 years and he still sounds as unsure as ever.'she sighed and said "Hello? is this Daisuke Niwa" knowing full and well that it was. "Yes, may I ask who is speaking?" Daisuke said. Kyna shook her head. 'that boy would forget his birthday if his mom didn't mark it on his calender.'she thought. "Its me Kyna. I wanted to tell you something." she said. Daisuke blinked. "Kyna, but its Tuesday." he said. Kyna laughed. "I know that, I called to Tell you something." Kyna said happily. "What?" Kyna took a deep breath and yelled. "I'm coming back to Japan for school!". Daisuke winced. Kyna had always been loud and dramatic. But sometimes it was a little too much. "That's great Kai, so I'll see you later then?" Daisuke asked. "Yup probably tomorrow. Love you Dai." Kyna said before she hung up.

'She loves me.' he thought, unable to explain the rush of happiness that her words gave him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Arriving Early

Goddess: This is the third chapter of my D.N.Angel story. I know that I haven't updated in a long while. I have been very busy. If you read my story Anime Poetry then hopefully you will understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel. Or the references I make to other characters that are already made up.

Daisuke was still shocked. His old friend Kyna was coming back to Japan. She was hopefully coming back to stay. He couldn't wait to introduce her to Takashi and Masahiro. Maybe she could even meet Risa. He wouldn't be able to meet her at the airport though. She would probably head straight over to his house. His mom would meet her before she went back to the hotel where she was staying with her friends. Daisuke knew for a fact that Kyna would be going to the same school as him. So would her friends. He was just glad that she was back He had missed her greatly over the last 6 years. Today was his birthday also she sent him things every year. Sometimes he forgot his own birthday. Last year, his mother had not told him what day it was. She had just told him to go check the mail. He had checked the mail and found his present from Kyna. Of course, having no idea what day it was, he just set it on the table. When he came back from brushing his teeth he found his mother glaring at him. "What?" Daisuke had asked. His mother had sighed and told him to open his package. He had opened it to find a card, a picture, and a datebook.

_Flashback_

He looked at the card first. A letter fell out. It said: _Happy Birthday Dai. Sorry I couldn't be there to see the look on your face as you realized that it was your birthday. I wish I could. I got you a datebook so you won't forget everything all the time. I also got you a picture of me and my friends._ Daisuke looked at the picture. There were three girls on it._ The picture is like I said, a picture of me and my friends. The one on the left is Yuna. We call her Yunie._ Daisuke examined the girl. She had light brown hair. The odd thing about her was her eyes. They were two different colors. One was blue and the other was green._ The one on the right is Nia. _Nia was a pretty normal girl. She had glasses though._ And the one in the middle is...duh, ME!_ Daisuke had blinked. She had changed a lot. She was...well, she was... for lack of a better word, beautiful. She had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. In the picture, she had a really goofy smile on her face. On the bottom of the picture it said:_For the guy I love above all others, my best friend, Daisuke. From Kyna. _Daisuke din't realize it yet, but at that moment, right after reading the picture. He had fallen deeply in love with his childhood friend.

_End Flashback_

Daisuke smiled at the memory. It would be great to see her again. _Ba-bmp Ba-bmp_. Daisuke was confused. Why was his heart beating so fast at the thought of his friend? Just then the doorbell rang. Daisuke got up to answer it. Right after he opened the door, someone jumped on him. He didn't even see his assailant. He managed to turn his head enough to see a head full of chocolate colored hair filling his vision. The person was so close he could smell the light scent of watermelon coming off this person. The scent was so familiar that he had little trouble placing it. The recognization had Daisuke's heart speeding up again. "K-Kyna, you're crushing me" he said.

Sorry, I can't help it. I love cliffhangers. I love leaving my readers waiting for more romance and action. OH YEAH! Read and review people.


	4. Accidents and surprices

Goddess: This is chapter four of my D.N.Angel story. I am trying to keep updating. I just finished school so I am done for the summer.

Disclaimer: Idon't own any thing but the stories inside my head.

Kyna removed herself from Daisuke. He sat up and tried to breath. Kyna was now fanning him with a piece of mail. She was currently wailing about how sorry she was. "Oh Dai, I am soooo sorry! I didn't mean to hug you so tight. I was just so happy to see you. I had gotten an early flight and I wanted to see you.And I-"Daisuke put his finger to her lips. He chuckled. Daisuke had no doubt that Kyna would have continued apoligizing forever if he hadn't stopped her. Daisuke took a deep breath. "Kyna, I'm fine. Really, I'm just glad to see you. You look really well." Daisuke said.

Kyna squealed and tackled him again. Though not as hard. This time around, the poor boy had the bad luck to land face-first in her impressive cleavage. Daisuke flailed around. There was no way he could touch her and get her attention without seeming like a pervert. Then Kyna realized that she was hugging his hair. She looked down to find Daisuke staring up at her from between her breasts. Kyna blushed and raised her hand. Daisuke winced. 'This is gonna hurt.' he thought. _SMACK_. Daisuke was therefore rendered unconcious by her power slap. "So many stars."Daisuke said before passing out.

Kyna sweatdropped. (I think I hit him too hard). Kyna looked for someplace to put the unconcious boy. She couldn't just leave him on the floor. Thatwas when she really took the time to look around the house. There were many priceless artifacts there to look at, admire, and (_steal)_ Kyna blinked. then she shook her head. (Merrin, there will be no stealing from my friends house.) She heard an internal groan. (_Oh come on, look at all this stuff! We could rob him blind. And maybe naked too.)_ Kyna blushed. She was so embarassed she almost walked into the wall, swerving around just in time to bump into a now awake Daisuke. (Oh, he's awake.) _(Guess you didn't hit him as hard as you thought.) _(Guess not). _)Though I still wanna see him naked.) _(SHUT UP!).

In the real world, a similar conversation was taking place in Daisuke's mind. '_No way, there is no way that this beautiful girl could be your childhood friend.'_ Daisuke was annoyed. 'Why do you say that Dark?' _' well because she is gorgeous. She is way too pretty to be the scrawny tomboy girl that you described to me in you're memories.'_ Daisuke chuckled. 'that's true. She really looks different. If she hadn't always smelled like watermelon when we were kids, I would've thought I was being attacked.'_ 'So she always smelled that way?' _Daisuke shrugged. 'basically. She ate it everyday when we were young. summer or winter. It didn't matter to her. She ate it so much the smell started to stick. She ate the stuff more that ice cream!' Dark smirked._'I could break her of that habit.' _Daisuke was confused._ 'She could eat my ice cream if she wanted to.'_ Dark said with a laugh.

Daisuke went from clueless to furious. 'Dark, don't talk about her that way! I mean it!' Dark, a little surprised by Daisuke's anger, shut up. They both snapped out of it at the same time. Neither one of them could be more embarrassed that they were at that moment. Daisuke scratched his head. Kyna just stared at the floor.Then the door opened and Kyna was tackled by a white fluffball. She screamed. Daisuke laughed. Kyna stopped screaming when he started laughing. She glared at him. "Just what is so funny?" she asked. Daisuke just shook his head and pointed. Kyna turned around and saw an insulted Wiz turning to leave the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry Wiz, you scared me." she said. Wiz looked her. "Kyuu. Kyuu." Kyna laughed. I'm not mad at you Wiz, honestly I'm not.". Then she turned to Daisuke. Though I am mad at Daisuke. Wiz cocked his head. "Kyuu?" Daisuke also stopped laughing. "Wait, what did I do?" Daisuke asked. Kyna turned to him. "You acted like a real jerk. You didn't even tell me that it was Wiz. You made me hurt his feelings." she said. Wiz agreed with her. "Kyuu,Kyuu!"Kyna nodded. "See, even Wiz agrees with me. I think that we should ignore you till you apoligize to both of us." Kyna said. She and Wiz headed for the kitchen. Daisuke headed after them.

"Wha-what? Oh come on guys. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt either of your feelings. Honest." He said. They didn't answer him. '_Looks like you're in the doghouse. Need help?'_ Daisuke growled. 'I don't need help from a pervert. Just go away.' Daisuke heard a mental sigh._ 'Fine. But I'm only trying to help you. I apoligize for what I said about her. I was wrong to say that. I just want to make up for it. Daisuke come on, just let me help. If she gets angrier at you then I'll leave you alone for a week.'_ Daisuke thought about it. 'Two weeks.'_ 'Done. Now just watch.' _Daisuke let Dark have semi-control of their body. Dark went into the kitchen. Wiz looked up. Kyna ignored him. He sa down at the table across from him. "Kyna, Kai. I'm really sorry for what I said. I was just surprised that you had forgotten about Wiz. I didn't expect you to scream like that." Dark said. Kyna turned the page of her book. 'She isn't listening to you, Dark.' _'Yes she is. Just be patient.' _Dark scratched his head and tried a different approach.

"Come with me." he said, offering his hand. Kyna looked at his hand, then at him. He gave her the puppydog eyes. She sighed and took his hand. Dark smirked. Kyna narrowed her eyes. "What are you so happy about?" she asked. Dark smiled. "I'm just happy that you are talking to me." he replied. Kyna turned her head. "Whatever, so where are we going?" She asked with a slight blush staining her cheeks. Dark shrugged. "Wherever you want to go." He said. Kyna thought about it. "Alright." she said with a smile. They left his house. She headed in the direction of the park. Dark was surprised. 'Whats the matter Dark?' he asked. _'The mall is in theopposite direction.' _'So?' _'So, I thought that she would wanna go to the mall.' _'Na, she likes trees more than clothes.' Daisuke suddenly got an image of a naked Kyna dancing through a grove of trees, 'DARK!' He heard a nervous laugh. _'I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just popped in there really. I just couldn't help it.'_ 'Pervert.' _'Heh heh.'_

That was the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note

Oh my gosh…I have to be the worst author in the world. I apologize to all of the people that waited for story updates that never came.

I want to give a big thank you to Miyakasumi for bringing my attention back to the site. I will be moving all of my stories to my deviantArt account, so that I can work on them there. I will NOT be removing them from . And I will continue to update them starting now.

This is the link to my DA page.

inuseiko . deviantart . com

and this is the link to my personal writing group. If you come to the group and say that you came from my stories, as an apology, I will write a one chapter story just for you, on anything you want.

rookierecommends . deviantart . com

Thanks so much for still liking my work even after so long!


End file.
